Bruno Bucciarati
is a core ally in Part V: Vento Aureo. Buccellati is a capo associated with major Neapolitan gang, Passione. He leads his own sub-gang, and is the first to lend meaningful support to protagonist, Giorno Giovanna. Appearance Buccellati appears as a mid-sized man with a slim build. He has black chin length hair with borders covering his forehead. His attire is composed of an all-white coat covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with a open chest similar to Giorno and zippers on his shoulders possibly alluding to his stand, Sticky Fingers. His appearance seems to have stayed consistent since childhood with no particular differences outside his height and clothing. Personality Buccellati is shown to be a moral man who is loyal to the citizens within his division's territory. This loyalty is constantly remarked about by the people, who go to him with even the most common, everyday requests. Giorno notes that Buccellati was at odds with himself when he used Sticky Fingers to hide inside the body of a teenager who was addicted to drugs, the sale of which Buccellati resents due to his father's death at the hands of drug addicts. Even so, Buccellati is made to turn a blind eye against the sale of drugs within his territory. Buccellati's mother had remarked about his kindness, as Buccellati willingly chose to take care of his lonely father rather than pursue an education in the city. He likes to pursue the truth by studying a person's antics closely; if they sweat, he would lick them, remarking that "a liar's sweat tastes sweet". Despite these actions, Buccellati usually keeps a serious and unflinching demeanor throughout the story and hardly ever smiles. Abilities Buccellati's humanoid Stand is Sticky Fingers; which in addition to good melee defense and attack enables him to create a great space inside almost any object by planting zippers there. Synopsis History When Buccellati was seven years old, his parents decided to get a divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived, while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Buccellati should choose who he wanted to live with. Buccellati's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end Buccellati said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Buccellati's mother understood the reasoning behind Buccellati's decision. Buccellati knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die, and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Buccellati's personality, though his mother thought his weakness of being too warm to others would someday be his downfall and change his life for the worse. As the years went on, Buccellati's father worked very hard, in the hope the Buccellati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, however two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Buccellati's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Buccellati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade. Buccellati's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. The police examined the matter of the shooter, but needed to wait for Buccellati's father to wake up so he could identify him. However, while Buccellati's father was unconscious, the two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Buccellati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve year old Buccellati, who had been hiding under the bed. Buccellati killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years he worked under Polpo, not thinking to much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Buccellati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Buccellati knew the gang was involved with the surgery and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Vento Aureo (2001) Buccellati is shown to be a member of Passione and encounters Giorno Giovanna on a bus with interrogation about Luca's murder, using his stand for intimidation before becoming Giorno's first fight using Gold Experience. During his fight with Giorno, he uses his stand to hide inside of someone's body before finding out that the person he was hiding inside was a thirteen year old drug addict. Feeling contradicted by helping the man that supplies these drugs to children, he holds back during the fight which prevents Giorno from pummeling him (after being slowed down by Gold Experience earlier). This causes Giorno to declare Buccellati a partner and pursues initiation into Passione, Buccellati brings up how if the situation should arise where Giorno is discovered as someone who's trying to take control of the gang or that he's Luka's killer, he will not help Giorno since no one will help a traitor. After Giorno's initiation, Buccellati explains that the best way to overthrow the boss is to be in the boss' good graces. He then introduces Giorno to his group which included Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbachio and Guido Mista. After Polpo's apparent suicide, Buccellati attempts to go to Capri island in order to seize Polpo's six billion lira "treasure" that he helped hide. Once going to Capri Island, he reveals the location of the treasure zipped in a toilet and instantly gave the six billion to Pericolo, who in turn, promoted Buccellati to capo rank. Instantly after promotion, Buccellati was given a job to do which was to protect the boss' daughter. After a failed first mission resulting in Narancia's injury and an entire street being set on fire, Buccellati is given another chance by retrieving a key from Pompeii (before getting intercepted by an assailant using an illusory stand) for a turtle with a stand power that serves as a room for the group. They are soon intercepted and stalked by another assailant and his crony leading to a confrontation which resulted in Buccellati defeating both of them despite his gang turning old from the assailant's stand power while still inside the turtle. With the consistent onslaught of attackers with stands from the assassination group, Buccellati accomplishes his goal of bringing Trish safely to the boss. However, Giorno becomes suspicious about the boss' plan on his own daughter, thus giving Buccellati one of his ladybug pins in order to track his location while he delivers Trish to the boss just in case if there's anything happen to Buccellati while confronting the boss. While bringing Trish to his boss, Buccellati noticed that Trish frighten to see her father, who is then reveals himself to have wanted to kill Trish using King Crimson, thus causing a rift between the capo and his boss. He was killed by the boss' King Crimson during a fight until Giorno rushes Buccellati and Trish's aid in a same time the boss escaped due to fear of being discovered his identity. Though Buccellati's spirit was almost trascent to heaven, Giorno's healing ties Buccellati's spirit back into his dead body. After the fight, Buccellati finalizes his betrayal by telling his group to either kill him or follow him, after a staunch and almost reluctant response to do either, the group (except for Fugo) stays with him. Awkwardly enough, Buccellati shows a high tolerance to pain after his fight with King Crimson (which is exhibited after he pierced his hand with a nail without realizing it and showing a bloodless cut on his leg after the confrontation with Tizziano and Squalo) Despite being healed by Gold Experience, Buccellati still exhibited signs of post-mortem operation such as not responding to pain. He still kept with his mission of keeping Trish Una alive although it was proven after his confrontation with Secco, he has no pulse and is indeed walking dead. This nonliving body proves to hinder him on several occasions, such as crippling his body when he loses too much blood and impairing his vision, but does help him escape Green Day's effects as it only affects those who are living. However, his body, due to being effectively nonliving, is still affected by Secco's Oasis. After saving a kid named Doppio from Cioccolata and nearby the Rome Coliseum where Polnareff is, Bruno's visions becomes blur and his body becomes cold as well, as he says that he won't go back where he belong yet after he meet Polnareff. Before dying, he asked Doppio to lend him a hand to get to Polnareff. When Doppio shakily called someone with a frog, in which recently switched into Diavolo persona and almost get spotted, unknown to Buccellati, he thought that Doppio left the scene and replaced by Trish (in reality is actually illusion form of Doppio by Diavolo). Once they finally made to meet Polnareff, Polnareff asked who Buccellati is and whose with him, and Buccellati reveal his name and tells Polnareff that he's with "Trish", however "Trish" is gone. When Silver Chariot is sent astray after transforming into a Requiem form caused by Diavolo for killing Polnareff's body and had the protagonists switched bodies, Buccellati re-appears in Diavolo's body, while Diavolo is in Buccellati's body as they prepared to finished Diavolo for good but the problem is that Buccellati's body will be killed, however telling that Giorno (in Narancia's body)'s Gold Experience can heal him. After Narancia's death at the hands of King Crimson/Diavolo, and Giorno's returned to his original body, inside Buccellati's dying body was actually Doppio, while King Crimson/Diavolo is in another body. During their chase on Silver Chariot Requiem, the heroes soon discovered that King Crimson/Diavolo is actually inside Mista's body where Trish's soul is. After defeating Silver Chariot Requiem and having all souls back where it belong, Buccellati as a ghost must go the place where he belong due to knowing his body was already dead prior to his body replacement, he does not get switched back to his original body and is implied to have gone to a good afterlife, presumably Heaven. Epilogue The story of Buccellati's gang just after Luka's death is revealed. Buccellati receives a request from a flower shop owner, and the beginning of the story plays out reminiscent of the beginning of Mario Puzo's The Godfather. Shortly after, Buccellati's group goes to investigate Scolippi, upon which Mista attempts to prevent Rolling Stones from killing Buccellati. Eventually the group is successful in stopping Rolling Stone, but in return, guarantee themselves the gruesome deaths they were fated to suffer in the events later in Part V. Video Games Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Buccellati makes his debut on the PS2 game, as a boss and playable character. Much like the events from PART V, Buccellati appears as the first enemy the player must face (controlling Giorno) in both Chapter One and Chapter Two. However, as the first chapter it's more a Tutorial, he doesn't offer much of a challenge, only in the following chapter does he act as a enemy. Also, when facing Requiem's chapter, Buccellati will fight in Diavolo's body, his seiyuu changes but his playstyle remains the same. Buccellati is a very unique character in-game, as he can use his stand, Sticky Fingers, to trap the enemy with its zippers, using it to quickly move around the stage (similar to how he escaped against Secco) and opening an hole in the ground to hide for the enemy during a certain period of time. Buccellati can also use his stand to extend the range of his punches (using its zippers on his own arm) and his stand's cry, "ARI ARI ARI..ARRIVEDERCI!". Buccellati is also the character who faces the most amount of enemies on Super Story Mode, facing a total of 6 battles (surpassing even the main protagonist Giorno, who possess a total of 5 battles). All-Star Battle (PS3) Buccellati appears in All-Star Battle as a playable character, he was confirmed for the game alongside Narancia and Diavolo. His moveset mostly remains the same from the previous game, and only received adjustments to make Buccellati's moves more fitting for a fighting game character, such as allowing him to use zippers to chain combos. Buccellati's HHA involves him tackling the opponent before bringing them into a hole created by Sticky Fingers' zipper, and performing blows off-screen to them, before creating a zipper in the air and pile driving his victim, at the cost of a sliver of health. His GHA involves Sticky Fingers uppercutting the opponent which a zipper-extended punch. Buccellati and Sticky Fingers then retreat into an open zipper. Sticky Fingers creates and emerges from a zipper created under the airborne opponent and assaults them with a barrage of punches, shouting its Stand cry of "ARI ARI ARI" in the process. Buccellati slowly emerges from the zipper after many hits, bidding his opponent an "Arrivederci," as a final left hook from Sticky Fingers sends the opponent flying (similar to how he finished Pesci). Buccellati was voted as the 4th most fan favorite character on All-Star Battle's League, making an exhibition match against Josuke Higashikata (Part IV) to promote the game. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Buccellati was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Diavolo and Trish Una, as both a playable character and a guide NPC. He makes use of his zippers to augment his range of movement and attack, extending Sticky Finger's attacks through unzipping its arms or by attacking from a zipper itself. Buccellati may create a zipper from which he rides along the ground at a fast speed as his stamina is steadily consumed. His Style Action places a zipper on the ground. Enemies that step on the zippers are temporarily stunned and vulnerable, or Buccellati himself may enter one of the zippers in order to come out of another that has been placed. Tournament He is paired with Trish in the Eyes of Heaven tournament. Trivia * In All-Star Battle, if he is hit with Giorno's HHA, Gold Experience delivers a potent hook to his jaw as a tooth flies from his mouth, recreating the exact same scenario in the manga. * One of the origins of the name Bruno is literally the word "Brown". Bruno's first name is likely a reference to the song "Brown Sugar" from the Rolling Stones' Album, Sticky Fingers. Also considering his last name being a sweet/sugary/dessert, Bruno Buccellati could directly reference "Brown Sugar". * "Buccellati" is the name of a prestigious jewelry located in Milan (Italy). * He was first seen with a relaxed & sadistic attitude (possibly to lower Giorno's guard & intimidate him) only in his debut arc when he was investigating Giorno for the death of Leaky-eye Luca. Afterwards he had a very serious & unflinching demeanor throughout the story. He is not smiling since his introduction until the team's betrayal & seeing Narancia going with him against the boss. * He shares the same birthday with Giorno's biological nephew Joseph Joestar. * He along with Leone Abbachio & Polpo were present in the one shot Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu. * Out of Araki's Top 10 favorite characters list in 2000, Buccellati ranks 3rd, right under Kira & Josuke, being the most favored side protagonist, character from Vento Aureo & overall favorite character outside of Part IV. Gallery Buccellati Profile.png|Buccellati's profile Lick 2.png|Bruno licking Giorno Bruno Color Mug Shot.png|Full Body Shot Brunoascend.png|Buccellati as a ghost ascending to heaven 1358377222597 2324 03.jpg|Buccellati, Abbachio, & Polpo's cameo in Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Araki's Top 10 favorite character list with Buccellati at 3rd Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Bruno as a figure gamebruno.jpg|Buccellati in GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze Buccellati ASB.jpg|Buccellati as he appears in All-Star Battle Buccellatiscreenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Buccellati in All-Star Battle 5bct.png|All Star Battle concept art Buccellati jojoeoh.png|Buccellati in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Buccellati's Gang